


【AC / HSH】归航

by wanz



Series: 四季 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 1785年秋，谢伊来到伦敦会见珍妮弗·斯科特。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 四季 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726039
Kudos: 6





	【AC / HSH】归航

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然这个系列本来就是塑料海鲜，但是仍然要警告……这篇尤其塑料，甚至海参都没有直接出场。我到底在写啥玩意儿。（出现了，这种比刀子还不像粮的东西  
> *大量参考和引用了《遗弃》与 《大革命》小说，毕竟年代相近（不是因为我的电脑带不动枭雄）。  
> *不推荐作为BGM的BGM：在到处之间找我 - 梁翘柏

·

_致肯威大师：  
我再度踏上了您的故土——距离上一次来这里好像已经过了十年之久。公园和小径仿佛还是那个样子，让人根本意识不到时间的流逝。可能是因为同样是在秋天吧？  
最近的线索繁杂而晦涩，在我给您写这封信的同时它们还堆积在我的案头。当然，我并没有消极怠工的意思，只是需要整理思绪，顺便向您汇报一下。我有预感，或许我已经接近了最后的答案。  
我记得您关于行动秘密性的叮嘱，请放心，您接到这封信的时候我已经离开伦敦了。  
另外，我陆续听说了约翰·皮特凯恩以及其他同僚令人难过的死讯。如果您需要人手的话，我很快可以回到您的身边。  
希望您在北美一切顺利。  
谢伊·寇马克_

宅邸大门在他面前打开，铁制的转轴发出刺耳的锈声，大概在一定程度上需要归咎于昨天夜里降下的小雨。谢伊脚踏在潮湿的石砖上，距离一个浅小的积水坑只有几步。在比这段距离更遥远的台阶上站着一位衣着整齐的管家。“谢伊·寇马克先生，是吗？”他问，收到了肯定的回答之后，他欠了欠身，“请跟我来。”

充满着活力的街道被门板阻隔在了他们身后。谢伊跟着管家走进一条宽敞的门廊，两侧的墙上铺着深色的木制墙板。每一扇门都紧闭着，仅有的光线从楼梯平台的窗户照进来，尘埃静静地在阳光中回旋。

几个仆从在他的视线中出现又离开。整栋宅邸昏暗而安静，近乎死寂。所有的人都在压低声音、放轻脚步，仿佛时间在这里也像空气里的灰尘一样，只是打着转悬浮在原地，停滞不前。

他们来到一个拉着窗帘的大房间。窗前放着高大的盆栽植物，足以同时遮挡住外人和身处房中的人的视线。谢伊的目光顺着的室内扫了一周，落到了墙上挂着的两幅肖像上。

“寇马克先生来见您了，女士。”管家说完，后退几步离开了房间，顺手为他们关上了门。

本该给予他回应的人坐在壁炉前的椅子里，单手拖着下巴，似乎在全神贯注地盯着燃烧着的火焰。她有些蓬乱的黑发中夹杂着灰色，看起来像个女巫。

没有人说话，直到这栋宅邸的主人开口：“你在看那两幅肖像吗？”

“是的，”他保持着视线不动，仍旧与画像中的海尔森对视，“毕竟我已经有七年多没见过他了。人不是擅长记忆的物种。”

“说得对。”珍妮弗·斯科特转过头望向他。谢伊看清了她的面容。那上面残留着美的影子：她的五官依旧精致，那双眼睛坚定而睿智，目光带着评估的意味，“很高兴认识你，谢伊·寇马克先生。请原谅我不以‘大师’称呼你。”

“我理解，斯科特小姐。”他向对方行了个礼，“同样很高兴认识您。”

“你的来意我已经知道了。”珍妮弗点点头，“那些信件，对吧？”

“是的，我和肯威大师的通信，”他尽可能地维持语调平稳。这个房间让他不舒服，就好像对方正连同画像里的两位血亲一起审视着他，“没有多少封，但我想要回来。”

“当然，我已经差人为你准备好了。”珍妮弗伸手示意，“但是既然你远道而来，我们不妨坐下来好好聊聊。你的行程没有那么急吧？”

“我很乐意，女士。”谢伊走了过去，在她对面的椅子上落座。炉火温暖而干燥，但对于秋天来说，烧得有些过旺了。

“你之前来过伦敦吗？”

“来过，分别在十年前和二十年前，这是第三次。”

“我听说你经常出海？”

“是的，我有一艘船，她陪我度过了我生命中的绝大部分时间。”

珍妮弗看起来还有话想说，但是谢伊忽然直起了身子。

“那是什么？”他指向了她的椅子后方，似乎有点难以置信在这样阴暗的屋子里也能看到这个，“您养了一只猫？”

那只猫从椅子背后踱了出来，瞥了他一眼，像是在嘲笑他大惊小怪。这一眼有点眼熟。

“噢，严格来说，它不是我养的。”珍妮弗也注意到了在椅子旁边闲庭信步的猫，“某天它跑到了院子里来，偏偏外面又在下雨，于是我们收留了它。它并不经常出现在我面前，我猜有其他人在负责喂养。”

谢伊盯住了那只猫：“它看起来品相不错，不像是流浪猫。”如果他没有认错，这是一只蓝色英国短毛猫，皮毛顺滑细腻，体态也轻盈优雅，就是不知道为什么给他一种这只猫从来不拿正眼看人的感觉。

“哪只猫在得到了充分照顾之后都会显出富态的。”珍妮弗心不在焉地把脚往回收了收。那只猫从她面前路过，抬头看了她一眼。

“它叫什么名字？”谢伊伸出手，试图吸引猫的注意力。按照他的经验，这并不是一件难事。

“没有名字，”对方答道，“或者我没去了解。你可以问问史密斯，那位管家。”

谢伊仍然在努力去讨那只猫的欢心，然而那只猫翘着尾巴绕过了他的手，腿一蹬，灵巧地跃上了壁炉上方的台子，舒舒服服地趴下了。

珍妮弗的目光从猫移向了他：“你很喜欢猫？”

“还有狗，绝大多数动物都是。”谢伊悻悻地收回了手，“它不太亲人？”

“这个我也不了解，而且寒暄已经够久了。”珍妮弗拿过靠着椅子扶手的手杖，有点吃力地站了起来，“来吧，我带你在这栋宅子里转转。”

_致海尔森：  
我正在伦敦展开调查。这里的秋天也这么多雨吗？我现在上街的话，一不留神还会踩到积水里。说起来，踩上浅水坑发出的声音跟踩上干脆的枯叶时发出的声音几乎是一样的，是不是有点神奇？  
然而海德公园的罗顿小路上似乎总是有那么多行人。猫也有很多，让我想起了某个傍晚我们在阿森纳堡附近散步的事。有时真难以想象您也会亲近小动物，不过谁不喜欢猫呢？  
空闲时，我和当地的同僚谈到了您，以及您在两年前对殖民地刺客的清洗……您在这儿的名声也不小，大家都很佩服您的魄力。  
对了，差点忘了伦敦是您的故乡。我还会在这里再待上一段时间，如果您有什么想让我捎带回去的，不妨写信告诉我。  
谢伊_

如果让他想象这栋宅邸还未经历浩劫时的样子，谢伊发现自己无法做到。虽然经过了修缮，这上下几层楼，二十多个房间，似乎没有一处不在散发着当年的烧焦味。木屑与渣土仍然飘舞在空气中，鲜血浸透地板，哀哭、惨叫、咒骂回响在他的耳侧。或许把窗帘全拉开来会好一点，但宅邸的主人明显没有这个意思。“这是我父亲的一些纪念物。”她走在谢伊前面，他们缓慢地前行着，“他也是个航海家……或者说，海盗，在他加入刺客兄弟会之前。”

谢伊回想起了刚才那个房间中的另一幅肖像：“我有所耳闻。真是传奇的一生。”

他们经过了放有海盗帽的小桌，以及信件与航海图。一艘船的模型放在不远处的桌面上。它张着白帆，竖着桅杆，就像任何一个普通船模一样，但谢伊只需一瞥就认出了它。

“这……”他停下了脚步，“这是莫林根的模型——”

“莫林根，她是你的船，对吗？”珍妮弗回头看了他一眼。

“是的。”谢伊走上前去。模型没有装船首像和撞角，船帆也是白色的，但形状几乎和他的老姑娘一模一样，“我没有在肯威大师的庄园里找到它，原来它在这里。”

“你是说他在弗吉尼亚的庄园？你去过那里吗？”

“去过一次，在他生前。”它应该是得到了很好的打理，上面一点灰都没落，“他的管家告诉我肯威大师把一些重要的信件都寄给了您，不过我没想到就连这个模型也……它什么时候到这里来的？”

“我应该是在81年初收到它的。”珍妮弗站在一旁，“它很漂亮。”

“谢谢。如果有机会，我真想请您到她的甲板上参观一下。”

“如果我再年轻一点的话，说不定吧。”她挥了挥手，“噢。”

谢伊因为她这声轻呼从桌边抬起头来。他看见那只猫从他们身边经过，顺路跳上了桌子，在船模旁边正坐下来。

谢伊和它对视。不知怎么，他并不认为需要马上把它抱走，这家伙看上去不是那种喜欢把一切东西都推下桌面的类型。

“喵。”谢伊说。

那猫无力地朝他翻了个白眼……猫也会翻白眼？

“这艘船模是你送给他的吗？”珍妮弗伸手去抱那只猫，但它抢先一步跳下了桌子，看来是不太喜欢被摸，“你们关系不错？”

“是的——我是说，是我送给他的。”谢伊目送着那只猫迈着轻巧的步伐消失在转角，“至于我们的关系……或许比一般的上下级要好，不过就那样吧。”

“这样么。”珍妮弗转过身，领着他继续往宅邸深处走去，“之前确实还有一位好友陪在他的身边，不过他离开得太早了。”

“真是令人难过的消息。”

他们经过了挂在墙壁上的双刀和双枪，往宅邸的另一边走去。有什么回忆在他的脑海中浮出水面，连同这里的纪念物一起不平静地涌动着。像是那段在他和海尔森还算熟识的日子里的回忆，谢伊想着。他曾经想要从对方口中问出什么来，但他没能做到。到了最后，追溯答案已经变得毫无意义，忘记问题本身也显得无可厚非。在这个容纳着横跨了近乎七十年时光的宅邸中，某个夏季的区区几天时间实在是太不值一提了。

_致肯威大师：  
我听闻本杰明·丘奇已经得到了他应有的制裁。如果我去年年底在弗吉尼亚多待上一段时间的话就好了，虽然已经不再年轻，我想我还能继续为教团效力；您庄园的雪景也令人流连。  
另外，还有消息说您与北美兄弟会达成了合作。我当然不反对这一点，但是阿基里斯还活着，我们与刺客之间的鸿沟也没有这么轻易跨越。我没有指摘您的做法的意思，只是有点担心，毕竟现在教团在殖民地并没有那么有话语权。  
总之，仍然祝您在北美一切顺利。  
您忠诚的，  
谢伊·寇马克_

他们发现那只猫蹲在陈列室的门口，珍妮弗打开了房间门，于是它顺着门缝走了进去，不紧不慢地踱着步，在里面转了一圈，又回到门口，从他们的脚边走开了。

“家里的贵重物品都存放在这里，”宅邸的主人说，“银器、家族的传家宝、母亲的珠宝，还有一些父亲认为极具价值的书——无可替代的孤本书籍，以前只有他们招待客人时才有机会重见天日。”

“我的荣幸。”圣殿骑士缓缓地往外吐字，他的目光越过房间正中的钢琴打在对面的墙壁上，“恕我冒昧……这架钢琴是您的吗？还是肯威大师的？”

“不，它属于我们的父亲。”珍妮弗回答，“怎么了，寇马克先生？”

“没什么。”谢伊朝她笑了笑，“他一定经常在这里弹奏属于水手们的歌。”

他们站在门口陷入了短暂的沉默，随后珍妮弗开口。“我听说父亲生前也有不少关系紧密的朋友，或说，兄弟。”她低沉地说，“那天晚上的袭击，纵使事后看来有不少预兆，仍然是突然的，我并不指望会有人神兵天降一般赶来支撑他。但在漫长的岁月中，我也曾经幻想过，如果在那个晚上之后，他那群战友里哪怕有一个人来过问这次袭击，事情会怎么样呢？哪怕有一个人来追查雷金纳德·伯奇的阴谋，发现他的行踪，让他早点下地狱，把海尔森从他身边接走，把我找回来……一切是不是就不至于发展到现在这个地步？”

谢伊决定打断她越来越怨天尤人的话：“或许他们调查过，斯科特小姐，只是没有抓住线索——”

“没抓住线索？”她蓦地转过身来，“如果所有的线索真的被掩埋了，我又怎么会站在这里？到了最后，还是海尔森找到了我，还是只剩下我们两个去面对那个天杀的雷吉纳德·伯奇——只剩下我们两个！这些人，他们在忙什么呢？践行他们虚无缥缈的信条吗？”

曾经的刺客张了张口，没有成功地说出话来。

“我受够刺客兄弟会和圣殿骑士团的斗争了。”珍妮弗的声音归于冷淡，“这么多年，这么多血与牺牲，你们究竟在追逐什么东西？它真的值得吗，寇马克先生？”

“对不起。”被点名的人干巴巴地说，“我们只是希望……”

“你不必向我阐述你们的教义。”她的语气中仍然残存着一丝尖刻，“话说回来，既然你说你是海尔森的下属，那么在他被自己的亲生骨肉处决的时候，你又在哪儿呢？”

_致圣殿骑士团殖民地分册最高大师海尔森·E·肯威：  
您的回信我已经收到了——或者不能说是回信，那就是一句训斥，我没理解错吧？我知道不能轻易暴露自己所在的位置，但这可是属于骑士团的信件，难道您已经懈怠到了会让骑士团的密函流落到刺客组织之手的份上了？我可没有。就算他们派来十个人围堵我，我也能从隐蔽点把他们揪出来痛打一顿的。  
我并没有想回去。我在完成您交给我的任务之前不会回去的。虽然他妈的我真是受够了，新的战争已经打响，我却在离北美十万八千里的地方寻找一个破盒子——我去他妈的先行者遗迹，我不愿看到无辜的人流血，可是有一天我忽然意识到，如果杀死一个平民能够换来盒子的重要线索，我会毫不犹豫去做……我想拯救的到底是个怎样的世界？您为我描述的在秩序引导下的世界？为了保护一个人可以摧毁另外一个、数个、成百上千个家庭的世界？这个数字的极限在哪里？最高大师？您能回答我吗？  
我收回前言。我想回去。偶尔，只是偶尔，您可别抨击我玩忽职守，偶尔犯一下思乡病还是允许的吧？我想回纽约，回我童年跑过的街道，我想回阿森纳堡。过多少年了？我不知道它们变成什么样子了。我希望我不会有在纽约迷路的一天，但说实话，我没有太大的把握。  
我想见您。_

_又，刚才吉斯特来问我要不要让他帮我写，但是他明明喝得跟我一样烂。他连我在给谁写信都不知道，还以为是世界上某个角落的一位漂亮姑娘呢。  
又又，其实我还想说点什么，不过写着写着就忘了。  
又又又……算了，送信人在催我了，纸笔还是跟酒店老板借的。在下封信里说吧，如果我想得起来。  
您忠诚——忠诚，或者随便哪个您喜欢的定语——的，  
谢伊·派崔克·寇马克（这样够礼貌了吗？）_

“我失礼了。”他对珍妮弗说，“抱歉唤起了您不好的回忆。”

“不，是我太激动了。”珍妮弗转过头去，给他留下一个苍白的侧影，“请原谅我，一旦与涉足过去的人相会，哪怕明白你和这场灾难毫无关联，我还是无法克制去指责一切。”

谢伊继续跟在她脚步后行走着。“在收到了你的拜访请求之后，我本来想直接拒绝。”她头也没回，仿佛自顾自地说着，“正如我所说，我不想再卷入刺客与圣殿之间的斗争，不过你已经说明了你只是想要回那些信件，这也没什么。”

她停顿了片刻，又说：“当然，在你踏入这座宅邸之前，我们稍微调查了一下你。可是寇马克先生，关于你的信息似乎很难做到收集齐全。你的周边仿佛围绕着一层层海雾，我不知道是你自己做到的，还是有人刻意在隐瞒你的轨迹。然而，当史密斯跟我提起你原本是一个刺客时，我就大概知道你是谁了。”

“肯威大师跟您提起过我？”

“不能说是提起，我们不聊这种话题。但他在阐述自己的理念时，偶尔会引用这样一个特殊的例子。”珍妮弗看了他一眼，“一个选择成为圣殿骑士的前刺客。这让我回想起了当初他决定继续回北美出任殖民地圣殿最高大师的时候，我们之间产生过不少争执。他从小被我们的父亲教导保持疑虑，即便他长期接受着雷金纳德·伯奇的思想灌输，他还是忍不住去质疑自己所知的事。虽然他恐怕始终没能找到问题的答案，但他存有疑问的事实就已经足够了。”

他适时地应和着：“听起来确实像他。”

“关于他我们就先暂且谈到这里。我还没来得及询问我最感兴趣的部分，寇马克先生。”珍妮弗在一个房间门口停了下来，双手交叠在裙摆上，平静地注视着他，“你的信仰是什么呢？”

_致海尔森·肯威大师：  
提笔给您写这封信花了我很长时间。对不起。我真的不记得我写过那样的一封信……您不必跟我道歉，需要反省的人是我才对。很感谢您能花时间跟我阐述您的理念，我会好好理解它们的。  
啊，虽然要说的话就这么几句，还是拖了很久才回复您。我不想用忙于任务来给自己开脱，它看起来还是遥遥无期，不过我们正在为之努力。如果我真的碰巧走运找到了它，到时候我们再来谈论一切，可以吗？  
我相信我能做到。我的运气操之在我。没有人比我更合适这个了。  
又及，我并不认为我经常喝醉。这样的事不会再发生，我向您保证。  
谢伊·寇马克_

他们坐在游艺室面对面的两张椅子上，桌球台被蒙上了布，搬到一边。谢伊看着珍妮弗从仆人的手中接过了两只雪茄盒。她打开了第一只盒子，取出了一个表面空白、只有一个完好无损的火漆印的小包裹，以及一叠用黑色缎带捆扎的信件。

“这是海尔森从北美寄来的所有信件。”她把那个小包裹递给他，“这是你寄给他的，另外这些，是他在北美这些年断断续续寄给我的。”

“谢谢您。”谢伊接过他此行的目标，它们拿起来轻飘飘的，比另一叠信件要薄上不少，“那么，我就不多打扰……”

“我还有其他的事想跟您谈谈，寇马克先生。”珍妮弗打断了他，以一种他熟悉的、不容拒绝的语气，“我想请您阅读一下这些信。它不是什么私密的家族事务：我和我弟弟的关系一向算不上亲密。海尔森在信里详细描述了他的人生哲学，如果你打算继续投身你们的事业……”

她拖长了尾音，没有继续说下去。

谢伊露出了一个微笑。

“我很遗憾，斯科特小姐。我跟他聊过不少次教团的未来，虽然我很希望看到他构想中的局面成为现实，但我并不擅长领导一个组织——有时我为了达到某个目的可以接受很大的牺牲，而另一些时候我又抱着并不比他少的疑虑，或者应该说太多了。我不是一个良好的人选。”

他顿了一下，耸了耸肩：“再说我岁数也大了。欧洲大陆正在焕发着新生力量，或许您可以把它们留给更合适的人。”

珍妮弗皱起了眉，仿佛在权衡他所说的话到底是真实的谦逊还是仅仅在推卸责任。这时他眼角的余光瞥到了那只猫。它端坐在男仆的脚边，尾巴懒洋洋地圈着自己。没有人去赶它离开。它在那里究竟多久了？

“我明白了，寇马克先生。”珍妮弗最终开口说，“那么，还有另一件事。”

她把上面那只盒子递给仆人，紧接着打开了第二只盒子。里面是一条银项链。垂饰上嵌着闪闪发光的红色宝石，而垂饰本身是圣殿十字的形状。

“他还寄来了这个，”她解释道，“是他给我的礼物，但我不想要它。它更适合圣殿骑士，比如你。”

项链缠绕在对方的手指上，那红色宝石折射出的光芒有一瞬间晃了谢伊的眼。他后知后觉地意识到对方真的很像海尔森。当然像了，他们是同父异母的血亲。但他不知道怎么回事，似乎不是他突然发现了珍妮弗与海尔森的相似之处，相似之处一直被他看在眼里，只是他现在才回想起来海尔森是个怎样的人——似乎这几年里，他的脑海一直被刚进这栋房子时看见的那幅肖像占据，而不是他所认识的海尔森·肯威这个人。

他忽然感到呼吸急促。他的视野被昏暗的光线所限制。窗帘是拉上的，唯一的照明来自放置在窗台和壁炉架上的蜡烛，整个房间笼罩在一种闪烁不定的橘色光辉里。记忆终于海水倒灌一般涌进了他的大脑，他看见熟悉的身影手持圣殿骑士团的标志物坐在对面。在那一瞬间，他想颤抖地呼唤出海尔森的姓名。

“……请允许我再度拒绝，女士。”谢伊微微低下头回避了珍妮弗的目光，“除了本来就属于我的之外，我不打算从这里带走任何东西。”

_致海尔森：  
我本来没打算写这样的一封信，但是今天我在港口看见了一个很像您的人。或许不是很像，说实话，您的面容在我的记忆中已经模糊不清，总之他让我回想起了您。我想，是时候从追逐与杀戮之中抽出空来，久违地给您写一封信了。  
追逐与杀戮——它们从不间断，不论目标是什么人，不论是我找上他们还是他们找上我。我承认，我有时会陷入迷茫。执行任务期间我走在街上，看到那些充满着活力的年轻人，我甚至有点嫉妒——啊，或许这是上了年纪的普遍表现？我不知道有谁可以免俗。我还会想，如果我回到了那样的岁月，我是否可以做得更好？  
然后我看到了那个人。他在港口向一艘正要起航的船只送行，可能上面有他的家人，或者好朋友。但是他的脸上没有一丝悲伤的神色。他周围的人都或哭或笑，大声呼喊着某个名字，而他甚至一言不发，只是静静地望着那艘船。等船只驶出了港口，他也转身离开，把人群甩在了后头。我忽然想，航海者并不在意他究竟要走多远、走多久，只要他明白他还有一个地方能够回去，这样就足够了，先生。  
这封信没什么目的，也没有任何事务要汇报，就当我只是有感而发吧。如果浪费了您的时间，那是我故意的。  
谢伊·寇马克_

打断他的思绪的是那只猫。它忽然跃上了他的膝头，在他大腿上盘了个圈趴下了。

“既然如此，”珍妮弗瞥了它一眼，没有就此发表评论，“你就只打算拿走你的信件了？”

“是的，女士。”谢伊去摸那只猫的脖颈，而它伸出爪子试图阻拦，肉垫呼在他的手背上，一点威慑力也没有。看来他关于这只猫不太亲人的评价需要修改。

珍妮弗看起来在斟酌着接下来的话，随后她说：“其实这只猫年纪挺大的了，估计过不了几年就要寿终正寝，如果你想带它走也无妨。”

“带它走？”谢伊有点讶异于这个提议，“带上莫林根么？”

“不方便？”

“当然方便……只是，猫能适应船只的摇晃吗？”

“谁知道呢？”珍妮弗若有所思地看着那只猫在他手指的轻挠下眯起了眼，“猫有很好的平衡感，说不定是航海的一把好手。”

“唔，听上去挺有道理。”

他们间又陷入了沉寂，最后珍妮弗开口道：“要不然，你自己决定吧。”

他花了一会儿才意识到珍妮弗不是在跟他讲话。那只猫睁开眼睛，支起头来转向了珍妮弗的方向。忽然间，它站起身来，从他的膝头一跃而下，三步两步跑到了房门旁边，又停了下来冲着他喵喵叫。这似乎是他第一次听到它的叫声。当然，跟普通的猫并没有区别，他不知道自己在期待什么。

叫完这几声之后，它就从门口窜了出去，留下谢伊和珍妮弗还有那名仆人待在房间里。

“它一定不喜欢航海。”谢伊打趣道，一边拍了拍裤子上的些许猫毛。那些细软的东西一落到空气中，马上就看不见了，就像被溶解了一样。

“也好。”珍妮弗的脸上看不出什么表情，“船上也用不到猫，去了会添乱吧。”

“哈，这倒不至于。不少人都喜欢猫，虽然确实有点麻烦。”

珍妮弗把收好了的盒子交给仆从，从椅子上站了起来。“既然如此，恐怕我得送客了，寇马克先生。”她以淡漠但不冒犯的口气说，“我不是那种喜欢社交的人，尤其是在吃晚餐的时候，留你一个人用餐也没什么意义。”

“我明白，女士。”

走出游艺室的时候，他特意往走廊看了一眼，并没有那只猫的身影。珍妮弗依然走在他身前：“你的下一步是返回你的家乡？”

“是的。”谢伊说，“或许还要几年，但我总得做好回美洲的准备。”

他们的脚步回响在宅邸里，声音过于厚重，仿佛这栋房子承受不住过多的访客。管家引领他走到了大门边，而珍妮弗在前厅处站定。

“那么，就此别过了，寇马克先生。”她说，“祝你一路顺风。”

谢伊拿着那个包裹，向她欠了欠身。

“感谢您的招待，斯科特小姐。就此别过。”

_致海尔森·肯威：  
收到了你附上的包裹。信件小包的封蜡完整，没有被打开过。这就是你和你之前提到过的“某个下属”的全部通信？比我想象的少，我还以为你们很合得来。  
遗憾的是，船模的几个零部件在运输过程中被损坏了，包括那个撞角。我让史密斯派专人打理它，跟父亲留下来的几件纪念品一起。不过，就算有缺憾，它也十分漂亮。  
宅邸这里仍然一切如常，整个伦敦也是。我不能说我没有厌倦这种日复一日的生活，但这不代表我想从你们的斗争中寻找刺激。麻烦你跟英国分册大团长再强调一下，不要继续来打扰我了。  
另外，我很惊讶于你在上封信里又提到了我们共同的朋友……已经过去快二十三年了，是不是？我依稀记得在很久之前，你曾经说过你的这位下属有些时候会让你想起他来，想起他清爽而顽皮的笑。现在仍然是这样吗？或是时光已经改变了你们中的某一个？  
又及，我听说凯尔特人有一种信仰。他们相信，我们的亲人死去之后， 灵魂会被拘禁在一些下等物种的躯壳内：例如一头野兽，一株草木，或者一件无生命的物体，将成为他们灵魂的归宿。我们确实以为他们已经死了，直到有一天－－不少人遇不到这一天，我们碰巧经过某一棵树，而树里偏偏拘禁着他们的灵魂。于是灵魂颤动起来，呼唤我们，我们倘若听出他们的呼唤，禁术也就随之破解。他们的灵魂得以解脱，他们战胜了死亡，又回来同我们生活在一起。我觉得很合情理……罢了，只是顺口一提。  
珍妮弗·斯科特_

_“I dreamed a dream the other night,”_ 他的水手们唱起了船歌， _“Lowlands, Lowlands, away, my John.”_

莫林根行驶在大西洋的海涛上，她的船长把舵交给了大副，自己爬上了瞭望台，撑着一条腿坐着，背靠桅杆。他的右手抓着什么东西，像是一页从笔记本上撕下来的手稿，上面布满了排列整齐的笔迹。

很难想象在这样的颠簸中也能看清手稿上的字，但他似乎根本就没在读它们。他的左手上握着一个小包裹，包裹的封漆被小心地拆开，里面装着几封信件。而在这几封信件当中，又夹着几页看起来和他手上拿着的手稿类似的散页，可以看到页面上不断地出现着年月与日期，像是某个人的日记。

 _“My love she came dressed all in white,”_ 歌声一旦响起就不会停歇， _“Lowlands away.”_

圣殿大师忽然站了起来。他紧咬着牙，手稿边缘被他捏得发皱。他把手稿和包裹交叠在一起，低头瞪着它们。一阵风突如其来地从侧面拂过，他下意识地收紧了手，片刻后又痉挛似的松开，但是风已经恢复了原先的方向。

他静立着，直至水手们把节拍重复了两轮，他才回过神，伸手从腰间的小包里拿出了几根火柴。

他一只手举着那个包裹，散页叠在上面，另一手握着火柴，仿佛有一瞬间想把它们从尾部点着，让纸张燃烧后的灰烬洒入这辽阔的大西洋。但即便那样它们也无法沉入深处，只是浮于海面罢了。

散页上的文字在他的视线中仍然模糊不清，在高处的劲风以及被放大了的海浪的起伏中难以阅读。秋季远阔的天空衬在稿纸以及他捏着它们的手后方，与大海在遥远的小岛附近接为一线。这本该是航海者司空见惯了的风景，但他突然间感到了莫大的荒谬。天空与海面，这两个相隔了一整个人间的事物，在这种情况下看起来竟然像是交织到了一起。他望着那些信件和纸张，把它们平举在手臂末端，就像它们即将消失在地平线尽头。

他与近乎三十年前的他们对视。

**Author's Note:**

> *凯尔特人的信仰那一段，出自普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》（时间错乱什么的就别在意了（？））。本来是作为主设定在写的，后来直接沦为暗示，这人到底在写什么啊（指指点点）。  
> *所以在沦为暗示的情况下这猫究竟是不是海参就自由心证……  
> *我真的没想明白为什么枭雄里肯威宅邸会有莫林根的模型。天鹰号放大门上就有点疑惑了，居然还有莫林根，还被归到了纪念品里。海参都一件纪念品也没有，反而有鳕的，难道他们是真的（划掉）难道鳕鱼才是亲生的？（思考）


End file.
